Episode 42
A Matter of Love and Death ("A Desperate Kuwabara! The Charge Of Love // Kesshi no Kuwabara! Ai no Totsugeki" (決死の桑原! 愛の突撃) ) is the seventeenth episode of season 2 of YuYu Hakusho. It aired on August 7, 1993 in Japan and April 30, 2003 in the United States. Synopsis The round between Team Urameshi and Team Masho is almost over. Only one fight remains, Risho vs. Kuwabara. The fight has already started, and Kuwabara is being beat up pretty bad. Risho continues to hammer Kuwabara, and then starts to use his Shinobi mastery of earth. He creates advanced armor, and reigns more furious meteor attacks on the weak Kuwabara. With all his spirit energy exhausted, Kuwabara decides to use a desperate measure, but someone is in the audience calling to him. Who is it? Will they give Kuwabara the strength to continue? Full Recap This episode begins with the fight between Risho and Kuwabara underway. Risho is beating the crap out of Kuwabara, who can't even use his spirit sword, because of his previous injuries. Outside, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina are trying to get back inside. The demon security guard won't let all four back in, so Shizuru beats him up. They get chased by more security guards, until they see Younger Toguro. Yukina has a flashback to her kidnapping, of when the Toguro brothers killed the two birds. Toguro, however, lets the four go by. He wants the Urameshi team to win, because he wants a rematch with Yusuke, as Sakyo promised. Kuwabara starts acting cocky, and this angers Risho. He decides to show his Shinobi strength. Risho reveals that he is the Master of Earth. He holds up his fingers and the ground starts to shake. Risho uses his Armor of Clay technique to cover his body with earthen armor. He jumps up in the air and crashes into the ring like a giant meteor. Kuwabara continues to keep fighting, and refuses to give up. Butajiri watches with joy as Kuwabara is pounded but then Sakyo and Toguro walk into his room. Butajiri believes that with Team Urameshi out of the way, he will be filthy rich, but Sakyo reprimands him for his cheating (in the English dub, he adds that Yusuke did not kill Tarukane). Toguro taps the BBC elder's forehead with his finger, and a split second later, his upper head explodes. Soon enough, Kuwabara realizes he can't win. He decides to use his life energy, in the same way Yusuke did against the final Saint Beast, Suzaku. He says goodbye to Hiei, Kurama, the Masked Fighter and Yusuke. Risho prepares to use his meteor attack one last time. Kuwabara catches Risho before he hits the ground. Suddenly, he thinks of Yukina. Kuwabara wonders why he is thinking about her. Then, all of a sudden, he hears someone call his first name. He sees Yukina in the audience. Kuwabara's energy suddenly starts rising, and with his newfound strength, Kuwabara throws Risho into the stadium walls. Kuwabara rushes over to the stands, and starts talking with Yukina. Kuwabara feels his spirit energy coming back to normal. He whips out his spirit sword as Risho comes back for more. Kuwabara hits Risho, demolishing his Armor of Clay. He hits Risho again, and the force throws him into the stands, defeating Risho. With Risho beaten, the third round of the Dark Tournament ends, and Team Urameshi has moved on to the semifinals. Then Yusuke and Keiko have a small conversaton that doesn't really go that well. While Botan watches them they start to argue. Then out of nowhere, Yusuke then just decides to take a look at Keiko's butt and decides to poke it 4 times, commenting on how nice it's become. After that Keiko then slaps Yusuke and walks away saying, "You know Yusuke, I was impressed with that moved you pulled. Bang" Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dark Tournament Saga Episodes